


Looking Past Her Beauty

by ShadowStrabi



Series: Bumbleby Week 2018 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam makes a great Gaston, Beast Yang, F/F, F/M, Ghira is best dad, Hints at Tauradonna, Human Blake, I think we know how the story would end, Rating may change but I'm not sure, Reverse Beauty and the Beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowStrabi/pseuds/ShadowStrabi
Summary: Day 4: Beauty and the Beast





	1. The Beauty

**Chapter 1: The Beauty**

“My dear Blake, I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be, Father.” Blake says as she draws a cloak over her shoulders, covering her bare shoulders from the sudden chill that waltzed through the open window. She only wore a modest blue dress with only a white apron around the waist. Her tattered and dust covered boots were the only source of shoes, which she loved to death because they were a gift from the very nice shoemaker. “There was no way I could have avoided the choosing, girls my age all had their names placed within the drawings. And today...my name was drawn.”

“I-I-If you want I could go down there and beg them to reconsider.” Ghira pleaded, watching his daughter with utmost worry. His fingers were curled into tight fists till the knuckles turned white. “Blake, you're my only child and my pride and joy; if Kali were still here she'd say the exact same thing.”

“If Mom were still here, she wouldn't let you try and stop me from going. She knows when to draw the line....that's just how she was. She could scream and fight all she want, but in the end...it wouldn't have prevent me from going to the castle out in the woods.” The man's shoulders tenses up and he released a long sigh of annoyance. "That's just how the selection system works."

“I know sweetheart, I just...I don't feel comfortable sending you to keep some 'beast' company. If anything I think the system was rigged the moment Adam Taurus got put in charge.” Ghira nearly growls the name as if it were poison. "That man gives me nothing but a lot of trouble."

“Adam is a great man.” Blake couldn't help but blurted out, getting a very pointed look from Ghira. Backpedaling a bit, she went around to throw in a few more provisions into a bag. Remembering past relationships brought nothing but pain and sadness to her; she even told herself she wouldn't go through it again and yet here she was, defending an ex in front of her dad. “Sorry, he was a great man. And I should have listened to you when... when things got out of control.”

“While that may be true, and I did give him a good scolding, I still have a lot of misgivings about his views and intentions. Doesn't do us any good since he's honestly one of our best hunters, we'd be starving if it weren't for him going out to hunt meat. Although if I were to be honest with you, I felt he still wanted to find a way to have you back in his arms. He had that nasty look in his eyes when you were selected in the town square.”

“How does me getting sent to the beast increases his chances of having me back in his arms?” questions Blake, looking over her shoulder at her dad. He shrugs in response. “I'd be lucky just to survive or being allowed to leave of my own free will should the beast decide to let me go. I'll deal with Adam afterward.”

“Sounds like we don't have any other choice, so please be careful on your way out there. Other parents who have had their children go tell of the horrors of that castle.” Ghira shook his head and pulled his daughter close, threading his fingers through her hair. He really didn't want his daughter to leave him all alone. “I'm really sorry, I should have done all I could as your parent. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help in the end.”

“Father, you've done more than I could ever ask for. Now it's my turn to protect you.” She gave him one last hug and headed out with her bag, the man not too far behind her. The family's working horse, Gambol Shroud, whinnied with glee as the girl approached him out in the green fields of the pasture. He trotted over in hopes of receiving a small treat, either a carrot or a sugar cube, but he was okay with a couple of pats and kisses on the nose. "Who's a good boy? You are. Yes you are."

“Please, deliver her safely to her destination.” Ghira spoke calmly to the animal, who bobbed his head up and down in understanding. The horse knelt on his front legs so Blake could hoisted herself onto his back. Once she was comfortably seated and held onto the reins, he rose to his full height.

“Well then, I better get going. I'll try to write letters when I can.” Blake told her father as he agonizingly stepped away, her heart heavy within her chest. Nudging Gambol's flank with her heels, the horse trotted out and down the brick road towards the overgrown forest.

* * *

Blake focused on the sounds of hooves clip-clopping against the ground, not daring to look at the tangled growths of the forest. The road soon turned into a dirt path, one where not many travelers walked upon. At night while she lay in bed, she'd hear the howling of ruthless creatures eager for some fresh blood. Most of the townsfolk urge travelers to cross the forest during daylight, never at night. She was lucky to have left early while the sun was still high in the sky. Gambol's ears swiveled back and forth like little sonars, his eyes forward and alert. He could sense his owner's hesitance, the way she grips his reins a little tighter than normal. Snorting loudly, he slows down into a canter and felt a hand rubbing his neck.

“Sorry, I must be worrying you too.” Blake apologizes, getting another head bop. A sudden shape through the dense canopy catches her attention and she could barely see what seems to be a giant mansion looming in the distance; feeling a little excited she urged the horse to pick up his speed. As the duo broke through the threshold, Gambol Shroud slowed down to a halt and the two of them were greeted by the sight of a massive lagoon. The water eerily calm and sparkling, the dragonflies and other insects gliding across the surface.

The large structure ended up being a castle which sat in front – the water running along the back – and from where she sat on top of her horse, Blake could see a rectangular area protected by an iron gate enclosure. Nudging the animal forward, they approached the front gate. It was intimidating, and as Blake slowly got off, she couldn't help but shiver at the overbearing size. The gates were about three meters high and very ominous. Gambol Shroud lightly pawed the ground with a hoof, snorting his discomfort and feeling the need to bolt.

“Go on, go back home. Father still needs you, please be there in my place.” Blake tells the animal and watches him trot away. He did look over his shoulder at her, the big round eyes almost begging her to come back. When he sensed she couldn't go with him, he turned around and continued his journey back. Now she was alone and she swallows her nerves. Reaching out with a hand, she pushes against the gate, the bars letting out a groan as it opens up for her to squeeze through.

Closing it behind her, she realizes that the first area she stumbles in is a large rose garden. Two fountains of water marked the beginning of the walkway, while the bushes upon bushes of pure red roses lined the sides. Blake took the time to stop and sniff a couple of them, smiling softly at the sweet aroma that tingled her sense of smell. She could tell how velvety the petals were, how solid their colors were. The bushes were trimmed meticulously, almost like she was looking at a work of art. After she was done meandering around, she felt a little concerned when someone didn't come to greet her. So she came to a stop, opened her mouth and spoke as clearly and loudly as she could.

“U-Um, hello there! I've come from the town to keep the owner here, er...company?” She felt quite silly speaking out, and nearly had the idea that the place was empty. “Is there anyone here?”

“This way.” A voice seemingly calls to her not a moment later, someone located near the back of the house. Blake follows the voice to the source, taking a divergent path around the side. “How rude of me not to greet you like I normally would, but I'm currently occupied with something. Honestly, the town sends people faster than I originally anticipated. It's annoying at times.”

Rounding the corner, Blake nearly had a heart attack and her hand flew to her mouth faster than she ever thought possible. A woman stood waist deep in the water wearing no clothes and her back was turned; she was obviously in the middle of a bath and gave Blake a front row seat. The rippling back muscles were clearly defined underneath the mane of blonde hair, the curvature of the hips almost shaped by a craftsman's hand. When the being turns, the human girl was subjected to the exposed muscular abs and not-so-flat chest. But the thing that captured her attention besides the sun-kissed skin, were the eyes. No one that Blake knew had piercing lilac-colored eyes like the woman before her, and she knew everyone from the community.

“So. You're the lucky or unlucky person selected from your town depending on your perspective.” The mysterious woman spoke, fully turned to face her guest and not at all shy with her nudity. “Last time I had a boy come over. Didn't last very long, so I do appreciate seeing a young maiden such as yourself. What's your name?”

“My...My name is Blake Belladonna. Who...are you?” Blake whispers once she found her voice, enthralled by the blonde who stood gallantly before her. The girl couldn't help but continuously get lost within the depths of the eyes; she tells herself to maintain eye contact to prevent from wandering any lower than the jawline. It was really difficult do to. “Can you tell me your name?”

“I am the owner of the castle. The 'beast' everyone claims to be malevolent and vicious.” The woman's voice sounded heavenly to Blake's ears and she took a step towards the rooted human. Blake's skin began to flush when she realize that everything was about to be exposed to her, and she felt herself breaking out into a sweat. “Humans like yourself have called me Yang, so it stuck to me over the years. A fair warning to note, do not be fooled by my appearance because I am not what I appear to be.”

“What do you mean? You look like me, a human being.” The blonde came to an abrupt stop about a foot away from the girl, keeping her eyes solely invested on the trembling golden orbs as water droplets rolled down her body, pooling around her feet. There was just something different, something special, and perhaps something genuine about the girl that attracted Yang. This kind of feeling began to stir the beast within the blonde beauty. However, at the words 'You look like me, a human being' also brought around a tint of anger and Yang's eyes shifted colors. She knew she was affecting Blake when she heard a gasp leave the girl's mouth.

“I am **not** human.” The raven-haired girl's eyebrow rose in shock at the statement, more importantly the sound of contempt and hate in the voice; there was a predatory growl that sent the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. “I've been cursed by the witch Salem and walk around this two-legged shell, waiting for someone who would love me beyond my appearance. However, all those who have come before you couldn't look past my charm and beauty, and wished to bed me...the males especially. In the end, I was forced to send them away. Some of them weren't as silent as others.”

“Did you....did you kill them?” Blake whispered and took a step back, pleased that her body was finally listening to her brain.

“If I were in my original form I wouldn't even have second thoughts! However, because I am forced to do things with these human fingers,” Yang tossed her still damp yellow mane over her shoulder and unleashed a loud huff, almost with annoyance. “the process takes way too long. Seeing their pitiful struggles to breathe and hold onto their lives until the light is snuffed out...I can't help but feel ill to my stomach.”

“Then...will you kill me as well?”

“Hmph. That remains to be seen whether or not you stay on my good side, and listen to my instructions.” Yang stated and walked towards the giant structure, not bothering to look over her shoulders. On a nearby bench, she grabbed her clothing and proceeded to dress herself for the sake of modesty. “Come and keep up. Allow me to show you your new home for the year.”

* * *

Blake felt her breath get stuck in her throat the moment she stepped one foot into the massive structure. The pristine walls were covered by gorgeous tapestry while chandeliers made out of gold hung from the ceilings. Stone statues of knights stood guard in the foyer, their hands over the handles of their swords. A grand staircase leading up to the second level was covered in a carpet material she hadn't seen before. Her home only had wooden flooring.

“You're speechless. Good reaction, expected but good nonetheless.” Yang notes from observation, watching the girl out of the corner of her peripherals. _This girl is at least paying attention to the home decor rather than ogling my assets._ “Well now, that's enough gawking. You must be tired from your travels, and you have all the time in the world to sedate your interest. Follow me.” Blake did as she was told, making sure to walk a few steps behind. They strolled through a long hallway, Blake catching a good glimpse at the solitary table in the middle of another. Yang explains that the table is where meals are to be eaten, the furniture long enough to seat at least twenty people.

Soon the blonde took a hidden pathway on the left and led Blake up the spiral staircase. When they reached their destination Blake felt a chill running through her veins and hesitated. The only room available was sectioned off with a gate, and within the room was a single cot and a toilet. There was only one window that allowed light to filter through, but it was too high to be reached. Taking out a key, the blonde unlocked the gate and pushed it open.

“Go on. This will be your living quarters. I'll bring some food up later so you won't starve.” She said, looking at Blake with a stoic expression. The girl shuffled through, looking less than excited to be in the room on her own. Yang sensed something that was upsetting her guest so she asks, “What is it? You look like you want to say something to me.”

“This is....” Blake turned toward her hostess, the frown permanently etched on her face. “This feels like a prison. How can anyone live in this barbaric condition?”

“In my home, desires such as sleeping in a soft bed or having an actual door for privacy are nothing more than privileged things. You'll have to work hard for such luxurious things.” Yang growls in response, shutting the gate between them and locking the girl in. “You'll be staying in there for awhile.”

“You can't keep me in here like this. I'm not an animal.” The girl gripped the bars with both hands, staring angrily at her captor. Yang didn't bat an eyelash, clearly unfazed by the human girl. “Had I known this is how you treat all your caretakers, I would've–”

“Don't think too hard about it, **human**. And as long as you live under my roof, I can treat you however I please. Be ready to wake up in the morning.” The blonde interrupts briskly and turned on her heels, walking off without another word. Feeling the warm tears threatening to spill, Blake kicked off her shoes and got into the small bed that had been provided. Holding back a sob, she closes her eyes and allows sleep to consume her.

* * *

 Over the next few days since arriving at the castle, Blake took the time to patrol the castle thoroughly with Yang as her guide. The blonde kept tabs on her every action like a guard dog, her eyes always sharp and calculative. If there was a place the girl wasn't supposed to go and explore, the owner would shake her head and steer her away with a tight grip on the shoulder. Whenever the girl asks why she wasn't allowed, all she got was silence in return. Yang was always careful on how much she wants to share with her guest, keeping herself guarded when the topic seems too personal, and always had her foot down to end conversations. Blake for her part did whatever she could to not let emotions run wild, deciding in the end to be patient and understanding; if she continues to be on Yang's good side, the blonde may approach her and say more about herself on her own terms.

_Such a large place, and only Yang and I are here to take care of it all on our own. I would have probably lost my mind from being a social outcast...but Yang had to deal with this lifestyle by herself. It must be so lonely for her..._ The raven-haired beauty thought as she took a walk through the garden. The blonde in question stood not too far off, a hose in hand as she watered the plants. To anyone who passes by would immediately think of her as a normal, beautiful girl tending to her mother's garden. But Blake knew better, Yang had told her many times that she was no human and that she absolutely _despise_ s her current form with a passion.

“But why?” Blake would ask when they sat down to have their meals together, her on one end and the blonde at the other. She'd have to raise her voice in order to be heard across the distance between them. “Why do you hate the form you have?”

“Wouldn't you hate pretending to be something you aren't? Almost forcing to play a role just to the pleasures of others, but the individual will forever be uncomfortable in the skin of another. That's the way I feel about the whole situation, I feel like my true identity is being stifled by the persona of another.” was the reply.

“Why did Salem place a curse like this upon you?”

“Either for her own damn amusement or to teach me a lesson.” Yang snorts and pushes her plate away, no longer hungry. “It's most likely a punishment that I have to live with until I get someone to break it. In fact, she just up and disappears without so much as leaving a trace behind.”

“What about your family? Or your friends?”

“...well I don't remember much about my family, so there's that. As for friends...” The blonde made a noise similar to that of mock pity, drumming her fingers against the table top. “I have none since I've taken residency in this abandoned castle. Besides, who'd want to befriend a stranger like me?”

“...I would...” Blake's voice, despite a little soft, managed to reach Yang's ears and she looks up in wonder. The human glances down, a bit embarrassed with what she said. “I'll be your friend...that's the reason why I'm here, isn't it? I'll be more than just a companion, let me help you.”

“You? My friend?” Yang processed the words carefully, a small sense of hope fluttered within her chest. But then it vanishes and a wave of anger took over, almost rushing up from the depths. “...are you lying to me?”

“N-No! Why would I?” Blake asks, suddenly alert by the change in demeanor. It was then she realized that Yang was like a ticking time-bomb, her behavior always changing and unpredictable. "What's wrong?"

“The last person who said that to me...who wanted to be my friend...ended up BETRAYING ME!!” Yang's voice boomed, making the ceiling quiver. Her once sincere and kind eyes turned into ones filled with anger and hatred, a crimson shade of red. “Since then I no longer trust anything said at face value! If you wish to continue your facade of sincerity then I'll be wise to drop the act immediately. This dinner is over and I trust you can find your own way back to your room.”

“Yang...” Blake watches with a look of hurt as the blonde stood up and disappeared without a look back. Feeling the coldness grip her, the human girl no longer felt hungry and excused herself from the table. Parts of her unfinished meal left out and untouched.

* * *

Ever since that dinner, the tension between the two appeared to have grown like a giant rift. Both of them couldn't even stand being in the same room as each other, and it was usually Blake who ran off first to take shelter within her room. She even took her meals to her room, unable to eat anything if Yang was watching. The first break through occurred when Yang approaches the room with a thoughtful expression on her face. The raven-haired beauty was sitting on the bed, a few sheets of paper strewn across the space when she heard the familiar foot steps approaching the cell. She glances up to see the blonde somewhat smirking and frowned in response.

“What's with that face?” The dark-haired beauty questions hesitantly, setting aside her work and gave her captor her undivided attention.

“Come with me. I'm sure there's a place that'll be to your liking.” Yang stood aside once the door opened, no doubt keeping her eyes on Blake who merely walked past with her nose in the air. The two of them walked along the hallways, the blonde taking the lead while the other held back. Without turning around, the blonde says, “Look, I'm sorry for lashing out that time when we were having our meal. My intentions were never meant to bring harm to you or to scare you, honest.”

“I have never seen or heard you so angry before, even after all the conversations we had that revolved around your pasts and your reason for loathing your current condition.” Blake replies, surprised by the blonde's words. _Thank god she said something otherwise we'd continue having the over arching cloud of awkward._ _  
_

“...sometimes, things hurt more than I would like to admit. It feels like someone lathering salt on an open wound that refuses to close after so many years.” Yang explained before coming to a stop in front of a pair of double doors. Turning to face Blake, she says, “I know you're just curious and you've been so patient with me from what I could tell. No one has ever done that with me, so imagine my surprise when you aren't like the others. I've misplaced my judgment on you.”

_Says a lot about the past caretakers who stepped foot in this place. Who could dare to harm Yang like this?_   Blake couldn't help but think to herself. Then she says out loud, ""I'm sorry too, for pushing you like that. I didn't take your feelings into consideration."

“It seems we both have our flaws and things that shouldn't be pushed by the other. But that can easily be changed, if you're willing to work on it together with me?"

"How could I not? I am staying here to keep you company right? We can't have any more beef between us." Yang smiles and Blake mirrors back. The atmosphere around them felt so much lighter, and it was a huge relief of air.

"Now the reason why I brought you here was because I had an inkling that you were...well versed in literature, so I think this tour can compensate my rudeness. You may use it however you please.” Pushing open the doors, Yang lead her guest in and proclaimed, “Welcome to the library."

Books, big or small, stacked either in alphabetical order or by genre, filled the room. There were even maps and charts, a telescope and other tools that occupied the space. But Blake felt that the books themselves demanded her attention and she did just that. It honestly felt like heaven to her.

“You have...so many. An entire collection from authors that even the bookstores have trouble getting their hands on.” The golden eyes roamed around every inch and cranny, scouring the bookshelves filled with treasure even she had never seen before. “This is...just beyond amazing!” Filled with giddiness, she rushed over to the second level and dragged over a wooden rolling ladder. Finding a place of interest, she climbed on and perused the hard-cover spines with a delicate finger. Once she found something that perked her interest, she pulled it out and climbed back down.

“Books may not necessarily be the language of the heart for everybody, but I know they are the language of yours.” Yang climbs up the steps and sits next to Blake, the book she had chosen already opened in the girl's lap. The lilac orbs roamed across the title, and she adds, “Hmmm? Now that's one I haven't seen in awhile.”

“Have you read every single one of these books?”

“Of course not,” Yang snorts with laughter, her shoulder lightly brushing against the girl's. “Most of them are in a language I can't even decipher.”

“Yang...did you just laugh?” Blake looks at her with amazement, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “That's the first time I've ever heard such a sound exit your mouth.”

“Oh shucks, seems I am able to express that kind of emotion." The blonde raised a hand to rub the back of her neck sheepishly, "How strange.”

“It's not strange, I like it.” Blake unknowingly leans against Yang and flips the page, “You should do it more often.”

* * *

 “Blake, would you be willing to spare a few more minutes and join me on the rooftop?” The blonde asks one evening, accompanying her guest after a good hour of ballroom dancing. The human did not expect a dance to occur, and was genuinely surprised. Honestly, she was happy with these spur of the moment surprises and Yang could clearly see that. She was making her guest happy, something she wouldn't bother to spend time and energy on.

It was phenomenal seeing how one human girl could have slowly made an impact in her life, and the blonde knew deep down that she would never be this confident around anyone else. Her gut feeling had been right from the beginning, Blake was special in a way that resonated well with her. Because the two of them were in a happy mood, the owner decided to have one more activity before they could retire for the night.

“I'd love to.” The blonde proceeds to guide Blake through one of the castle's hidden pathways to one of her favorite viewing points. The cool night air swirls around them and Blake shivers from the cold. “Brrrr! Didn't know it'd be this cold.”

“I brought you a blanket we could share together.” Yang eases out first, her foot gripping on to the tiled shillings as she stood tall. Holding out her hand she smiles, “Give me your hand.”

“Yang, are you sure this is safe?” Blake questions as her hand already found itself placed in the palm of the other. “The rooftop really is in bad shape. I never knew it would be like this."

“Everything will be fine. I'll catch you if you fall.” Feeling a sense of trust, Blake took a step like she was testing the ocean's water. Yang was there to catch her if she slipped and the two of them found a decent place to lie flat on their backs and watched the universe move slowly above them.

“I'd like to think the sky cleared up just for us on this very night.” The girl laughs after a minute of watching. She's had her share of night sky viewing back at home, but not where every star in the sky were twinkling like diamonds. “This is amazing.”

“Sometimes when I want to be alone – well, technically I've been alone all my life – I come out here and do some stargazing.” Yang then lifts a hand and points to a cluster of lights. “See? I can see the Big Dipper already followed by the smaller one.”

“If I were to do some gazing I'd have to go out to the pasture. But here, you can basically see it from the comfort of your home.” Blake muses, watching as a shooting star flies overhead. “Yang, can you promise me something?”

“Yeah, what is it?” Yang asks, turning her head to look at the human with curiosity.

“You vehemently deny that you're human, so I will no longer question it anymore. I know you've been hurt in the past and you've done some reprehensible actions, but you were only doing them to protect yourself.” Blake looks over, capturing the lilac orbs with her own gaze. “Promise me you won't repeat those actions under any circumstances. I've seen the way you've changed, and it's been a wonderful experience spending time with you.”

“I feel the same way.” The blonde whispers, looking content and happy. “You've helped me change, Blake.”

“You've made me feel comfortable, sure you were a little mean and forceful in the beginning, but you've opened up. I can almost see the real you under the disguise as a human. I just wish other people could see that you're more than what you appear to be.” The girl says almost sadly. “You're capable of great things, Yang. I know you are.”

“You really think so?”

“I do. To me,” Blake grabs the blonde's left hand and places it over her chest. The blonde's eyes widened as she felt the soft thumping of a heart beating underneath the cream-colored skin. “what matters most is what's inside. People can change their physical appearances all they want, but I know that the heart will always stay true. And that is all that I'm looking for.”

“Then...it doesn't matter to me what others think, at least...not anymore.” Yang slowly pulls her hand away from the chest and reaches up to caress Blake's cheek; the girl leaning into the touch without question. If the blonde attempted to do this sort of action back when they first met, she knew the girl would have avoided the touch immediately. “The only one who does matter to me now, is you Blake. I'd do anything for you.”

“So you promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2: The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has shown up to make some mischief. Battle ensues and the curse is broken.

**Chapter 2: The Beast**

Fall soon gave way to winter, and Blake had sent a plethora of letters to her father during that duration. At first they were filled to the brim with detailed adventures the girl went on about the castle. She made sure he understood that she was well looked after, and that she hasn't fallen prey to the 'beast'. Then, once the girl became comfortable, her letters turned into a conversation on paper. Ghira's response to those letters are one of understanding and love, stating he was proud of her and that he missed her terribly. Blake for her part, assured him that she'll find a way to visit him when allowed and ends it there.

Unlike her predecessors, Blake was treated differently and Yang clearly demonstrated it either through action or phrases. Over the months and season changing, the blonde has been seen to be extremely caring and always kept the human in her sights; some of their favorite things to do involve stargazing on the rooftop as well as sitting in the library sharing a good story.

“You seem to be thinking about something.” Yang spoke as she sat with her back against the trunk of a tree, arms wrapped around Blake as she sat between her legs; they were looking at a book together and decided to sit outside instead of staying inside. The weather had been a little bit forgiving, albeit still cold and windy, and the girl enjoyed being wrapped by a personal heater. There was also a black-colored muffler wrapped around her neck for extra protection.

“Hmm? What gave you that idea?” Blake questions, idly flipping to the next page. When she did this kind of activity, Blake would continue reading and allow Yang's voice to be just a background noise, but now the raven-haired beauty finds herself somewhat drawn away from the words on the page and focuses on the voice of the blonde.

“The way you furrow your brow to the point where I see creases in the skin. When I see that I know you are thinking.” came the response. “But I think it's pretty cute.”

“You think that me making creases in my skin is cute?”

“...well, when you put it that way it doesn't sound cute at all.” Yang mumbled, tightening her grip just a bit to cuddle. That's another thing Blake took notice of: The blonde is a huge softie, and won't admit to it. Blake stopped calling her out on it, and just allowed the small sign of affection to happen; secretly she enjoyed the cuddles too much for them to stop. “ Couldn't you have articulate it a little differently?”

“Mmmmm. Probably, but I don't want to.”

“Hmph.”

“You're pouting.” The girl dog-ears the page and closes the book, knowing she wouldn't be able to advance if she continues to tease her companion. “As much as I love seeing that expression I don't want your face to freeze like that.”

“I will never freeze. My power will never allow such a thing.”

“Lucky you and me then. I don't know if I could handle the cold out here.” Blake shivers and leaned in closer, drinking in the body heat. “This year's colder than last.”

“Mhmm. If you ask me, the coldest is spending the time alone. The many times I've spent in this castle in solitude silence, were absolutely the loneliest.” Yang gazes out towards the water in thought, smiling slightly. “But with you here, I know this winter won't be as unbearable.”

“Yang....just how long have you been in this castle?”

“Longer than I can remember...or care to count.” The blonde states immediately, scratching her cheek for a minute. “But it doesn't matter, because for every lonely moment will be replaced with the memories I create with you.”

"You're such a charmer." Blake fully leans against Yang, tucking her head within the crook of Yang's neck. If she stayed absolutely still, she swore she could feel the heart pulse run along the vein.

“I don't know what I did to deserve you, Blake.” Yang smirks, nuzzling her nose against the silky raven-haired beauty. “Is there anything you can't do?”

“Well...I'm pretty bad at cooking, so there's that.”

“Wha-? Really?” The blonde questions, feeling the girl's body shake as laughter erupted from the inside. “You're absolutely teasing me.”

“Sorry, but the genuine shock in your voice is extremely sweet. Maybe I should tease you more often so I can continue hearing that noise.”

“Blaaaaaaake.”

“Don't worry, I won't tease you.” Blake says, but she gently places a hand on Yang's arm and smiles. “You big baby.”

“I'm your big baby.” Yang playfully responses, holding the girl close. “And don't you forget that.”

* * *

However, the two of them didn't live peacefully for long. It all occurred one day when Blake was alone tending to the garden, making sure the flowers didn't die from the frost. A rustling from the woods caught her attention and when she turned, she tensed up. From the shadows of the tree leaves, a pair of red eyes illuminated against the dark background. It was similar to Yang's when she gets angry, but it was an all too familiar stare.

“A-Adam?” She lets out, the wind carrying the whisper of her voice.

“Blake, I thought it was you! I'm so happy that you're still alive!” The male says eagerly, stepping out to greet her with a smile and open arms. He was just as she left him, almost wanting the girl to go back to him. As he approaches her, his smile turned into a confused frown when she stepped away from him. “My darling? What has befallen you? Are you not as gratefully and as thrilled as I am with our fated encounter?”

“Adam...I wasn't expecting you to show up. In fact, I didn't think I'd see anyone out here on their own....” She tells him, wrapping her arms around herself and not allowing him any closer. “Why are you here?”

“The hero always arrives late to the party as they say.”

“What hero?” asks Blake, almost narrowing her eyes. _He is so full of himself._

“The hero to slay the mighty beast! Don't you get it, my darling?” He flexed his arms, showing off the guns that most, if not all, the girls in town absolutely loved. Blake on the other hand, couldn't care less. She figured Adam's brain was small because most of the muscles went elsewhere. “I'm your knight in shining armor!”

“That's nice, but unfortunately for you I'm happy with where I am. Now, if you'll excuse me I have other business to attend to.” She turned away and proceeded towards the castle, only to be stopped when she felt a vice-like grip on her wrist. She looked behind her to see Adam and he was extremely angry. “Adam, let go.”

“I came all this way, slaying those beasts that live in the woods and this is the thanks I get for attempting to save you?!”

“I never asked you to save me!” She tried to wrestle her arm out, but he didn't budge. “Now let go!”

“This isn't all that I had planned....you were supposed to come back to me without resisting!” He shouted back at her. “How the hell did you think you're name was drawn?”

“Wait....you planned all of this?” Blake looked at him with understanding. Most of the children didn't have a choice when their names were chosen. Adam, in hopes of satisfying his urge to be a hero, purposefully chose Blake's name; he had clear access to all the names in the draw pool and sought out hers specifically. Once she was in the clutches of the beast, the red-haired male would deviously plan out her rescue. It was all staged for him, and she was upset that her life was all but a fantasy game to him. “I could've been home...with my father...”

“Now you know...I knew you were a smart one, Blake.”

“You monster! How could you?!”

“Blake...you will come back to me. And I will have you to myself. If I can't have you, neither can anybody else.” His attitude changed and Blake was immediately reminded of the reason why she left him. Tightening his hold, he began to drag her back. “Now, while the beast isn't here–”

“Adam, I'm not going back with you!” Slapping him harshly across the face with her free hand, Blake scrambled back and attempted a mad dash towards safety. However, a large weight slammed into her back and she was sent sprawling to the ground face first. The hot breath of Adam hitting her neck and she was terrified.

“You made a mistake, my darling.” He growled at her, keeping a tight grip to stop her struggling. She could hear the rustling of clothes and the worse thoughts immediately flooded her mind. “You left me with no choice. I must have you, even if I have to bound and gag you.”

“YANG!!” Blake screamed before her head was shoved against the snow, muffling her voice. “Mmph!! Mmph!!”

“Who–?! Argh!!” The weight lifted off her, and she looked up to see the blonde standing with one arm out and the fingers curled into a fist. The owner of the castle was furious, glaring at Adam with smoldering crimson eyes. Draping a cloak over the girl, the beast prowls towards Adam who scrambled to his feet, one hand on the cheek that had received the blistering punch.

“Get the hell off my property.” She growled at him as she held the intruder's angry stare. Blake wrapped the cloak around herself, anxiously watching their confrontation. “If you come within five feet of Blake, prepare to get something more than just my fist.”

Adam, his eyes smoldering with anger, debated whether to fight Yang or to flee. Blake was right there, he could get her if he tried. But with Yang standing between them not backing off, that opportunity flew out the window. The male weighed his options carefully and came to a conclusion to retreat. He was lucky to have gotten off with a punch instead of instant death.

“This isn't over by a long shot.” He states in an attempt to sound threatening, glaring at the two of them as he backed away. His wounded pride wouldn't allow him to forget such humiliation at the hands of a blonde. “Mark my words.”

“Hmph. Good riddance.” Yang snorts loudly, clearly unimpressed as the man disappeared into the forest. She even scuffed the ground with the tip of her shoes, and adds, “He's such a pompous creature if I've ever met one, more vile than those creatures in the woods.” Turning around, she lumbers back to Blake and kneels down, “Are you okay?”

“I-I'm fine. Thank you...for saving me.”

“If I hadn't heard you cry out my name, I...” The blonde didn't want to even think about it, and only brought the other close for a hug. “When I came running and saw him on top of you...something within me just snapped.”

“Shh shh shh...it's okay now.” Blake says, stroking the blonde locks with her hand. She realized that Yang was trembling, not because she was cold, but because she was afraid that Blake would have lost her life if she wasn't fast enough. Smiling, the raven-haired girl placed a gentle kiss on top of Yang's head. “ But I'm sorry. For you to see the person I used to love do that to me, I've brought harm to you. I'm sorry, Yang.”

“Don't worry about it, kitten.” Yang says comfortingly, nuzzling close with the intention of never letting go. “I'm just glad you're okay, that's all that matters to me. I'll be here for you.”

* * *

Winter soon thawed to make way for spring, and the two had a pretty peaceful Christmas going into the new year. Blake kept watching her back whenever she wandered around the property, worried that Adam would keep his promise and jump out. She knew him well, and she knew he wouldn't let Yang get away with a punch to the face. The blonde picked up on her worries and made sure to do extra patrols; she even allowed Blake to sleep in her chambers, fearing that the girl would wake up with terror and hurt herself.

“I got you.” The blonde would whisper during one of the terrors, embracing Blake and held her like a teddy bear. The girl would roll over, burying her face against the offered shoulder to cry upon. “I'm here for you. You don't have to worry anymore.”

Blake always appreciated how calm the blonde was during the session. She loved hearing the beating of a healthy heart against her ear when she lays against Yang's chest, feeling the strong arms that protectively surrounded her. Over time, she grew accustomed to the point the terrors stopped, and she was able to get decent sleep.

But that too, soon ended when they least expected it. Yang was outside tending to the front of the estate while Blake was inside, the front door slightly ajar. The blonde was trying to spread some of the flowers around so some of the species wouldn't override anyone else; besides, Blake thought it would be a good idea for some color that wasn't pertaining only to the garden to decorate the rest of the property. A rustling occurred from the woods before the sounds of feet approached the blonde.

“Blake? Is it time already?” Yang asks when she heard the noise, not turning around and assumed that the raven-haired beauty was behind her. She couldn't see the front door because some shrubbery concealed her view. “I'm almost done here, so give me a few more minutes.” When she didn't get an immediate response, she paused and says, “Blake? Why aren't you saying anything?”

_SWOOSH~_

“GAAAAH!!” The pain was the first thing that registered in her mind, and her left arm flew up to stop the bleeding.

“So, even a beast like you can bleed red.” Adam smiles, watching as Yang howls and clutches her open wound with her left hand. The dagger he held in his hand was already tainted with blood, the red liquid dripping to the ground. “How tantalizing it is seeing you knocked down a peg....down to my level. But, I'm above everyone...and that includes you. You are nothing. Everyone is afraid of you, and no one will ever love you, Beast!”

“Adam!” He turns at the sound of his name, seeing Blake stare with wide eyes at the situation. She heard Yang cry out, dropping everything she was doing and rushed to the front. Her eyes focuses on the blonde and her dismemberment, the arm laying limp on the ground not too far away. Angered, the girl directs her anger towards the man and storms up to him. “She told you to leave the premises, and yet here you are again! How could you, Adam?!”

“My darling, why must you defend such a thing?” Adam asks, sounding confused and bewildered about the girl's behavior. In actuality, he was extremely angry that his ex-lover had remote feelings for another person that wasn't him. “What is it about that beast that has caught your interest? Everyone I have spoken to who have escaped its grasp tells of horror! If you stay with it-"

“I don't want to hear anything else. Sure her temperament may fluctuate depending on the situation, but she's been taking very good care of me! I'm still standing here, am I not?!” Blake retorted with a firmness in her voice, eyes hardening as she looked at the man. “Yang has done nothing wrong!”

“My darling...” Adam pauses as he looked at Blake, something flashing within his eyes that almost restored his humanity. Then his hand curled tightly around the knife, a motion Yang noticed immediately. All the hair on the back of her neck rose in warning. “You...You've been brainwashed by that filthy animal, haven't you? It probably trained you to say such words as a cover up. Unlike you, I won't fall for such tricks.”

“Adam, you're misunderstanding the situation! Open your eyes!”

“My eyes are open! I know exactly what I'm seeing." He turns to Yang with a look of pure hatred. "You and that _thing_...there's no way I can misinterpret what is going on between you two!”

“Adam, don't! I'm telling you the truth!”

“Out of my way!” He violently shoved her, and stormed towards the blonde. The dagger was clutched within his tight grip, the surface mirroring his expression of elation. “I'll flay that creature's skin and bring its hide back to town. They will see me as a victorious hero!”

“You're a sad, sad man.” Blake growled from where she fell from his push, looking at him with contempt. “You've thought of nothing but yourself!”

“You think you're all that, don't you Belladonna.” Adam sneered, turning his head to glare coldly at her. This wasn't the same man she fell in love with many years ago, his eyes no longer showed warmth or compassion. “You stay where you are, I'll be right with you. After I take care of your animal lover!”

“Adam, I said no!” Blake flung herself at the man, trying to stop him from moving any further. That only infuriated him more and he violently shook her off. The girl barely had time to draw a breath when she was kicked aside. Her head hit the side of a rock that was hidden underneath the brush, and she slumped to the ground, limp. That got both Yang and Adam's attention as they stared at her with mixed reactions.

“Why must you hurt me, my darling?” The red-haired man whispered, looking at Blake's unconscious form almost horrified with what he had done. “Why, my darling...Why....”

“How dare you hit Blake like that.” Yang stated angrily, her eyes burning crimson as she seethed at him. Her wound had been bandaged roughly with torn strips of clothing from her own shirt; the blonde had to enlist the help of her teeth to tie the knot once she manged to dress the severed arm the best she could. As of now, the make-shift bandage was beginning to seep with blood. “How dare you!”

“You....you're the reason why.” Adam turns his head slowly towards her, something seemingly snapped within him. His eyes were completely cold. “If you never existed...if you had never stepped foot in this castle...Blake and I would have been together. We could've had a family and a peaceful life together.”

“Don't blame me for your failed relationship.” She snorted in mock laughter, grinning when she saw how the corners of his mouth twitched with irritation. “You did that on your own.”

“Watch your damn mouth.”

“Blake knew exactly what she was working with,” Yang pressed on, taking note of how tightly the man had curled his hand over the handle of the dagger. “She made the right choice of leaving you.” Letting out a loud roar, Adam rushed with the instinct to kill. The blonde, even without her right arm, wasn't detoured and was agile on her feet.

“Quit jumping around and let me end you!” He shouted, his agitation getting in the way of sloppy movements and excessive burning of energy. “You are prolonging the inevitable.”

“Someone who is as corrupted as you, driven only by your lust for another who doesn't seem interested with your advances, need help.” The blonde states, keeping a respectable distance between her and her enemy. “And no thanks, I believe I found a new purpose for staying here.” _I have to draw him away from Blake....I can't risk her getting caught in our fight!  
_

“Your purpose is to be killed by me. Make me a hero of my town!” He curled his other hand into a clenched fist, raising it into the air as a sign of victory. “Your sacrifice will be for a noble cause!”

_I got to get past him and make him follow me! That's all I have to do! I need to lure him to the castle!  
_

“C'mon Beast!!” Adam lunged forward and the blonde ran towards him as well. Just as they were mere inches from each other, the blonde side-stepped, but the little footwork wasn't without receiving damage. "Don't try to be cute, it'll get you killed."

“Tch!!” Yang winced, feeling the dagger slice into her right side and she continued making a dash towards the castle. Gritting her teeth to prevent any more noises, she continued her trek towards her goal, looking over her shoulder with a weary smile that taunted her opponent. _C'mon, follow me. I know you want too! Your pride as a hunter won't allow you to get a prized game escape!  
_

“Are you running away, Beast?! Taking sanctuary within your so called home with your tail between your legs?!” Adam yells as he stalks after his wounded prey, grabbing a random stick off the ground. Pulling a lighter from his pocket he lit the tip and dragged the torch through the garden, setting the flowers on fire. The illumination of the fire brought shadows dancing over his face and he states, “Allow me to smoke you out then. Whether you run back out here or not, I'll be the remaining survivor in this dance.”

* * *

Yang hauled herself up the stairs once she burst through the door, clutching her stump of an arm with the other slight agony. She had left behind a trail of blood in her haste of leading Adam away, the little scuffle had torn the bandages back open. It was working for the man was like a hound dog attracted to the scent, his footsteps ever echoing in her ears with how hard he was stomping across the tile. He was overturning everything that stood in his way, the crashes of antiques and other valuables only enraged the owner even more.

_That damn bastard..!!_ _Coming into my home and wrecking havoc!!_ Her brows furrowed with anger when she managed to take a sneak peak out the window, watching the flowers she had spent years looking after all shrivel up within the inferno. Biting her lips, she continued the cat and mouse chase until she reached one of the rooms. Shambling in and shutting the door with a foot, she eyed the window and stormed over. With one arm, she pried it open and waited for Adam to show. _I'll drag him out onto the roof, that would be the best course of action..._

“Where are you, Beast?” Adam chuckled, following the splotches of blood along the floor and ignoring his surroundings. Noticing that the puddles were getting a little bigger, he came across the room where the puddle was the largest. Smashing the door down with a kick, he bore witness to Yang slipping out of the window. “There you are, Beast. Your little cowardly act is over!”

“Where else would I be?” She quipped back, pulling her left leg over the ledge and stood steadily on the roof. "I'm not a coward. Come on and follow me if you dare."

“You can't run for long, Beast!!” He cackled loudly, following the injured Yang out onto the rooftop. He wasn't aware of the dangers because all he cared about was killing the blonde before him. The tiles underneath his feet were groaning in protest, merely bending underneath his boots. “And now, you've been cornered, like the animal that you are.”

“You are cornered as well....” Yang replies, turning around to face him. The sheer drop-off was to her back, and she knew that one misstep could end everything. However, she knew the layout of the roof and utilizes that knowledge to her advantage. If she were to be knocked off, she'd have to make sure to land on another platform. The height of which they were standing on could kill just about anyone. “It's only you and I here, no one else can interfere.”

“And I will be the one leaving alive. I'll kill you, Beast!”

_I may have bitten off more than I can chew!_   Yang felt the perspiration of sweat rolling down her face as she dipped and dodged the attacks. Although she had the slightest advantage, gripping the rooftop with her feet to stabilize herself, Adam's relentless attacks didn't give her much of an opportunity to counter. _Come on...give me an opening..._

“Are you looking for a window of opportunity?” Caught off guard with the question, Yang's eyes widened and Adam struck soundly when he saw his chance. The blade sang horizontally past her throat, a thin line of blood slowly trickling down the front of her neck. He followed up with a shoulder ram to the chest, sending the blonde tumbling down the steep angle of the roof.

“What's the matter, Beast?” Adam questioned, chasing after his prey and jumping down to where Yang had fallen onto another part of the roof. The tiles there were sturdier and slowed her descend. “Tired already? I'm only getting started!”

_Come on, move...!_ Yang willed her body to roll over, but the force of falling disoriented her for a bit and she could only roll partially over onto her left side.

“Don't tell me you're giving up, Beast. That's just insulting!” The red-haired male snarled, slamming the toe of his shoe right into Yang's stomach with a devastating kick. The blonde convulsed as the air rushed out of her lungs from the hit, and she instinctively curled up on herself to lessen the blows that followed suit. “I was thinking of killing you fast and easy, but!” He sent another kick to the underside of her jaw when she managed to get on all fours, grinning when the blonde's head snapped back. “This is way more fun!”

_Uuugh! What is this?_ Yang thought as she found herself looking up into the dreary dark sky in a daze expression, not sure if the stars in front of her eyes were real or fake. The kick to the jaw nearly sent her toppling off the roof, but she managed to slow herself down with her only hand gripping onto the tiles. _He wasn't this strong back when we first met...was it all just an act?_

“You disappoint me. How Blake saw anything remotely good in you is quite baffling.” Adam sauntered over, knelt down and pulled Yang up by the collar of her neck with both hands. She desperately grasped onto his right arm, digging her fingers into his flesh in hopes of prying him off. The slight pain, instead of making him let go, only enraged the man further. “You will never...be superior to a human. A damn, dirty beast like you is absolutely nothing.” He rewarded her with a knee driven straight to the stomach, putting as much energy as he could into the strike.

“Guah!” Yang coughed out clumps of blood, the air once more rushing out her lungs. She didn't anticipate a straightforward attack so she felt the jarring pain all over. “Gak!”

“Do you honestly think she was in love with you, Beast? When she has someone like me!” He threw her down, smashing her head against the shillings. Stepping back he watched as she struggled and gasping for air, blood slowly seeping through the cracks from a wound hidden underneath the golden mane. “You aren't worthy of her time.”

“At least...she cares more about me...than she does about you...” Yang gasps out. Angrily, Adam rolled her over and stomped down. The blonde let out a strangled scream, her eyes widening as she was pressed further into the roof. She was sure that a couple of ribs had snapped under both attacks, thankfully it seems like her lungs weren't punctured.

“You're dying, Beast.” Adam sneered, grinding his foot for added pleasure. Gloating at his handy work, he stepped off and knelt down. “Do you have any last words before I plunge this blade through that tainted heart of yours?” Grabbing a fist full of Yang's shirt, lifting her upper body partially off the rooftop tiles. The blonde was as limp as limp could be, the slight rise and fall of her chest was the only indication of her clinging onto life. “I'm showing you absolute mercy, so you better be fucking grateful.”

Yang's eyes fluttered open a bit, focusing on Adam before glancing up. The sky had darkened tremendously and she could sense the impending rain being waiting to be released from the heavens. Many thoughts ran through her mind but the more predominant one was one of Blake. Focusing her thoughts on the raven-haired girl, imagining that sweet smile and laughter like sweet honey began to fill Yang with new found strength.

“Yeah...you will not win this.” Gathering as much spit as she could, she spat directly into his eyes and he recoiled with disgust. While he was occupied getting the liquid out with one of his arms, Yang immediately nipped his other hand, crushing the bones with her bare teeth. Before he could pull away, the blonde grabbed the front of his shirt and, planting her own legs into his torso, flipped him over her head.

“Arrrrgh!!” He yelled as he tumbled across the tiles. When he felt the tiles slip out from underneath him, he scrambled for a hold and embedded the blade into the crevices between two shillings. He came to a halt, dangling in the air. Managing to wipe away the last of the bloodied spit, he looked down and freaked out. He didn't have a good foot hold to hoist himself up as the fire he created continued to burn below him. The flowers in the garden had already been reduced to ashes. “You damn creature!! Come down here so I can kill you!”

_Tch...let him hang there. See if I care!_ The blonde huffed angrily and almost decided to leave and check up on Blake. Just thinking about the girl brought Yang to a halt. Blake cared for Adam one point in time, and she didn't want to wish ill fate on someone she obviously had previous affections for him. Swallowing her own pride and giving the man the benefit of the doubt, Yang took the time to climb down to reach him. Noticing a somewhat sturdier ledge, she inched forward flat on her stomach, worming her way towards the male.

“Show you finally decided to join me down here, huh.” He stated, his eyes locking in on hers as she appeared a few feet above where he was. “You going to gloat in my face? Tell me that you're better than I am?! Well you're not!”

“Shut up. If you grab my hand, I'll pull you up.” The blonde stated with annoyance, wincing at the throbbing in her right side and her left arm outstretched. There was a rumble across the sky as the clouds parted slightly and a small blanket of water droplets began to descend towards Earth. “If you do anything silly, I'm dropping you.”

“Grrrrr! I don't want your damn sympathy!” Adam snarled and attempted to swipe at her in defiance, but his large body movement nearly dislodged the knife from where it was embedded within the crevices. “Damn it...”

“Come on now.” Yang spoke softly and stretched out her hand a little further, seeing the desperation flash behind his eyes. “I'll help you.” Feeling the blade slip out of the crevice, Adam made one last attempt and reached far enough to slash the blade through skin. The blonde hissed in pain and retracted her now bloodied hand, watching as Adam fell to his demise. There wasn't a loud noise of his body hitting the ground, only the loud popping noise of fire crackling around what the blonde assume was where the body is.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, just as the sky split all the way and allowed the rain to fall harder. The rooftop was now slippery as the rain continued hammering down, slowly killing the fire and ridding the surface of grime and blood. Tainted colored water sloshed down the drain, filtering out to the lake. Yang felt nauseous and cold, her energy suddenly leaving her body. Fatigue and hurting she couldn't bring herself to inch her way back onto solid ground, her own torso starting to slide down the slick tiles.

“Yang!!” A voice shouted and the blonde almost registering a pair of hands wrapping themselves around her waist and helped drag her back.

* * *

 When Blake came back to her senses, another small rain drop splashed against her face. Her vision was still a little blurry and she stood still, trying to ground herself and refocus. She could remember having a great time with Yang, going inside to grab something when she heard the blonde scream in pain. She remembered running out and coming face to face with the man she thought she never would have seen so far out. A part of her mind told her that he went out of his way to hunt her down.

_Yang! Oh my gosh!_   With the blonde strongly on the forefront of her mind, Blake carefully trekked her way towards the castle. She spared a very sad glance at the destroyed garden, some of the embers lashed out at her as she marched through the doors. Following the carnage she no doubt knew Adam was behind of, she found her way up towards the roof top.

The window as open, and she got out without any hesitation; all those times she and Yang stepped out to watch the night sky paid off. Traversing from one side to the other, she found Yang laying face down and her body was slipping. That's when Blake cried out and made her way over, hauling the blonde back to safety.

“Yang! Stay with me, please!” The girl knelt down after pulling Yang away from the ledge, slowly lifting the blonde half way into her arms and cradled her head in the crook of her arm. She couldn't care less of her clothes getting dirtied with blood, she was more concerned of saving Yang's life. “You can't go...please, you can't leave now.”

“B-Blake...” Yang groggily opened her eyes and winced, her own blood starting to blind the right side of her face. “Uggh...crap...this blood...”

“Hang on... I got you.” Blake used a sleeve to clean away the liquid. However, the more she scrubbed the more she felt as though it wasn't getting any better; she was smearing Yang's blood even more. The injuries were a little more concerning than she originally imagined. “Shoot, just how bad is this wound?”

“Blake...”

“I'm sorry Yang...” The girl murmurs as she stops attempting to wipe away the blood. She was already numb to the rain coating her skin, plastering her hair to her face. She was solely focused on the blonde in her arms. “Had I known he was going to lash out at you...at us...”

“Blake... it's not your fault...” The blonde whispers, keeping her eye closed to keep the blood out. “Don't blame yourself for what you couldn't control.” She paused, taking painful breaths before saying, “Blake...I...you're getting fuzzy...”

“Yang, stay with me!”

“...I don't know if I can...”

“Yang.” Smiling sadly, Blake gently laid the blonde down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Please, don't leave me.” Leaning over and down, she pressed her lips against Yang's in a tantalizing kiss. The one lilac eye that wasn't covered by blood widened at the touch and the blonde returned the affection with her last breath. At first nothing seemed to have happened, and Blake continued to have her lips pressed against Yang's. She wasn't aware of how cold Yang's body was becoming, or how the other set of lips were no longer responsive. When she needed to breathe she separated, taking into account how peaceful Yang looked. It was like she wasn't hurting anymore.

Moving from the lips, the girl laid her head against Yang's chest. The once strong heart beat that she loved to listen to was no longer there. She felt so lonely and sad, unable to know how to proceed. She knew she might not get Yang's body safely to the ground, the blonde was a bit heavier than her.

“Dear child.” Another voice spoke and Blake turned only slightly to see a stranger, a woman shrouded by a hooded cloak standing only a foot away. “Why do you mourn for the creature?”

“Yang...is not just a creature. She's more than that, she's my friend. She's someone I wouldn't want to live without. The townsfolk misjudged her, and I know she doesn't deserve to be shunned anymore. All she wanted was someone to love her for who she is.” Blake sniffed angrily, keeping her arms wrapped around the blonde. “She has so much more left to give, I don't want her to go out just like that.”

“Tell me then, why do you yearn for her?”

“Do I need a reason?” Blake asks, turning her face away. “I just want her here. I want her to live life to the fullest, and I want to show her that she no longer have to take shelter into this castle by herself.”

“And you don't care what her appearance is? After all, she's nothing more than a beast hidden in human skin.”

“It doesn't matter to me. Yang is still Yang to me.”

“Then...I'll warn you to keep back.” Blake arched an eyebrow in wonder at the change of tone. Sensing something compelling her body to move, she ended up moving back as instructed. A smile appeared on the stranger's face and an arm lifted out form beneath the cloak. Whispering something under her breath, a steady stream of gold particles shot out from the cloak, engulfing Yang's motionless body. Once it had been covered, the particles expanded until everything that was Yang had been consumed by a golden fire.

* * *

 At first Blake was stunned, her eyes glued to the flames as they flickered back and forth. When her mind finally caught up with what happened, she was just about to scream Yang's name when something large burst through the blaze not a minute later. The golden, gilded scales that covered the long serpentine body reflected those of a tiny mini suns, while the claws were as stainless as steel. Two horns curved up towards the heavens, piercing the clouds away. The creature let out a loud roar, and the sky opened up to a vast sea of blue, the dark rain clouds vanishing without a trace.

“Y-Y-Yang?” Blake whispers, gazing up at the massive creature as it hovered before her. The dragon gently held out a claw in response, waiting for the girl to step on. Smiling, the raven-haired girl gently stepped into the middle of the scaly palm and held on as the majestic creature lowered her to the ground. “You came...back. You're actually here.”

“I couldn't leave this place, not when I've made so many memories.” The voice rumbled out, much like the one Blake heard the first time she arrived at the castle. “But more importantly, I couldn't leave you behind. You've made such an impact in my life, and I could not let it go to waste.”

“So, you won't leave me ever again?” Blake's golden eyes widened and she couldn't hold back the tears collecting in her eyes. “I...I'm so happy...”

“How did you break the curse?” Yang asks her, tilting her head to the side. “I thought...I thought I'd be stuck in that human form for all eternity.”

“It wasn't me who undid it. Apparently the curse was broken thanks to this one person...O-Oh? She's gone...” Wiping away the tears, Blake glances around but she didn't see who she was looking for. It was as if the stranger just disappeared into thin air. “She was just here just a second ago. I don't understand. How can anyone vanish that quickly?”

“Blake, I have done something unforgivable.” The dragon pulls the girl's attention back, crimson eyes filled with hurt and guilt. She kept her eyes on the ground, head lowered in shame. The number one golden rule Blake told her to keep was one the girl absolutely trusted Yang with. By breaking that rule, Yang believed she disrespected the trust between them. “I killed a person, and I tried to save him in the end. But that attempt was to of no avail. Please forgive me...I'm sorry...”

“...you gave Adam the opportunity to leave...” Blake spoke quietly, approaching the beast with understanding. “And in his anger and sense of preserving his pride, he did not take the mercy you showed him. In the end, he suffered the consequences.”

“B-But that promise...the one we made on the rooftop...I broke it.”

“Yang,” The girl extended a hand and placed it against the beast's right cheek, the rough looking material was actually smooth and cool to the touch. “you didn't break anything. You had no choice because he threatened your life. Where Adam was unrestrained and could not be pulled back by reason, you did what you deemed important. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you promise me for something so selfish. Seems like there was another human who intended on inflicting harm to you.”

“You aren't selfish Blake, you were looking after me. You've looked after me in ways others could not.”

“Tell me something. Just as you were cornered with no place left to run, frankly Adam had you exactly where he wanted you...what was on your mind?”

“You. You were on my mind, Blake.” Yang confessed, leaning into the touch in a loving manner. “In that split second decision, I thought about how horrible it must be if I had been slain. And you were left in the hands of that monster. Nothing else mattered and I didn't want you to get hurt anymore.”

“Him knocking me unconscious with a kick could never compare to the wounds he gave you.” The golden eyes lowered towards the little stump of a right arm. The flesh still looked pink and tender, the girl was sure the scales would grow back over in no time. “It doesn't look as deep as I originally thought, thank goodness.”

“How can you still love me...for what I did?” Yang whispered, taking the courage to look at the human. Blake smiles when she saw the and placed a kiss on the muzzle, hearing the deep rumbling in the dragon's chest.

“Yang, during my stay with you I've learned more about you then I could ever hope to imagine in one lifetime. What matters the most is not what you look on the outside, it's what you are on the inside.” She lifts her left hand and places it over her own heart, stating clearly, “In here. That's all I care about, and I know that you will always be Yang no matter what form you take. It's as you said, a person's action should be more important than appearance.”

“I love you, Blake. And I always will.” The dragon states with happiness, leaning forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss. They had to figure out how to make it work, because of the dragon's large muzzle, but they managed do it. Yang was extremely mindful of her large fangs, not wanting to give the girl an accidental cut.

“I love you too, Yang.” Blake replies once they had separated, a huge smile on her face. “Come on then, the garden won't fix itself.” Placing a hand on the neck, the two of them began to walk side by side. “Perhaps we'll start looking into getting more flowers that aren't primarily roses.”

“And there it is.” The figure in the hood watches the interaction between human and beast with a knowing smirk on her face. Letting the hood fall, she allowed the wind to play with her white-colored hair and the sun to shine on her deathly pallor skin. “The beast finally found a partner who appreciates her for what she does, and not for her looks. Now they can live happily ever after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, managed to finish this before I go out of town. This was a very tough AU to write for.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a scenario, immediately liked it and thought it would fit the bees quite nicely. 
> 
> Decided to split it up in two parts because it was getting to be a bit long.


End file.
